Talk:Bagra Army
Name At the moment, the "軍" in "バグラ軍" is furigana'd as "Team", but that might change in the future. Currently, the names used in the faction map in episode 3 are: :バグラ軍「バグラチーム」: MadLeomon :?軍「?チーム」: Nene :キリハ軍「キリハチーム」: Kiriha :タイキ軍「タイキチーム」: Taiki, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, Akari, Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmons Lanate (talk) 06:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that; that's something else entirely. Watching the episode again, yeah, they still use Bagura-gun. Lanate (talk) 06:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Zone army coverage Because so many of the troops are mooks, I'm thinking that we could treat the army itself as a character, along with any prominent members (commanders, etc.). How does that sound? Disagreement Due to the fact that many of those Digimon are not solely or mainly featured in Xros Wars, I think it would be best to keep their separate pages, while still being featured on the Bagra Army page. -- 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :...this page is just for covering the Xros Wars characters. 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We should keep the main members of the army on a seprated page yet we should have them as a part of the army as well Dust Zone I'm not sure we should count these guys as the local army, especially since Bagra doesn't seem to have a presence before Lilithmon arrives, and Tankmon appear as part of the general Bagra Army in Taiki's dream. What do you guys think? 20:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Tankmon are an army of tank Digimon that Lilithmon brings to the Dust Zone to take out Xros Heart and Blue Flare. They are defeated by Shoutmon X4/Shoutmon X5 and MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher. Alternate colors Is it possible for somebody to get pictures of the alternate colors for shurimon and grademon? (Lvdoomien 00:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) I belive I have some of them but I am not allowed to edi the page Tactimon-sama 17:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well put them on Krytenkoro's talk page and see if he likes them. Thank you Krytenkoro for getting a Shurimon picture. (Lvdoomien 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) Taiki's dream The members of the bagra army that appeared in Taiki's dream are: Troopmon, Minotaurumon, Rhinomon, Mammothmon, Bulbmom, and a Sealsdramon. I might have missed a few but these are definetly there. (Lvdoomien 23:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) Resplit Okay, the individual Zone armies, having shown up for only 1-3 episodes each, definitely need to stay here. However, although we originally kept the generals on this page due to a lack of showtime, they have now become major characters. Pretty much everyone but the Blue Flare members have had a ton of characterization. So, proposal: We split out all the info on Bagramon, Tactimon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, DarkKnightmon, and Dame/Tyutyu/Tsuwamon; possibly the Vilemon as well. Actually, we might split out the Blue Flare members that have shown up in more than one episode (Golemon, Baromon, Bommon, Gaossmon). 00:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yet we couldn't add the info for the Zone Commanders to their respectful pages since their Xros Wars page redirects to Bagra Army page. If the principal members get their Xros Wars pages merged with the Bagra Army page, then their info will have to be transferred to their own pages. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:47, 14 April 2011 (UTC) ::Right. The Zone Commanders are minor characters whose plot is basically the plot of that Zone's army. There's no need to cover them elsewhere. 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tactimon How I see it Tactimon seems to serve as the main antagonist for the first half of the serise, just like Devimon from the first Digimon series. Oh yes another thing as well should someone add a link to the Death Generals (sorry if my english is a bit bad) Death Generals We have got to have a section added for the Death Generals and their armies. Rtkat3 (talk) 6:22, 12 April 2011 (UTC) :Then start working on them here. Once they are good quality, they will be added to the main page. 22:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you are talking about give details about them here, here's what I know of Dorbickmon that can be added to the Bagra Army page. Dorbickmon is the Death General in charge of Dragon Land. He can combine with Fanglongmon to become Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (which I still think doubles as Dorbickmon's mode of transportation) and his army consists of Brachiomon, DarkTyrannomon, Devidramon, Flarerizamon, Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Salamandermon. Rtkat3 (talk) 11:23, 13 April 2011 (UTC) :No, I mean actually type up what you want me to add to the page, so that I can check it and clean it up without having to just erase it because there were errors and I don't have time to fix them. 18:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we would have to Sandbox it before the final draft is approved and added. User:Rtkat3 (User talk:Rtkat3) 9:49, 14 April 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that is what you are supposed to do when an admin has been forced to lock a page. Work on a draft using the talk page. 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Arrangement * Members **Bagramon **DarkKnightmon **Three Head Officers ***Tactimon ***Lilithmon ***Blastmon **Death Generals (just link to group) **Others ***Tsuwamon/Damemon & Tyutyumon ***Troopmon ***Vilemon ***Twillight (just link to group) **Zone armies (anime) ***Green Zone ***Island Zone ***Magma Zone ***Lake Zone ***Sand Zone ***Heaven Zone ***Forest Zone ***Shinobi Zone ***Sweets Zone ***Sword Zone **Land armies ***Dragon Land ***Vampire Land ***Honey Land 05:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Is this how you would like this User:KrytenKoro? (talk) 1:54, 15 April 2011 (UTC) ::In terms of the anime, yup. Also, a new image of Lilithmon's DigiXros form has been revealed though the name would be tentative like it was with Dorbickmon Darkness Mode. 18:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really see any need to cordon the three head officers off by themselves, unless we are planning on discussing them as a group. They don't really have that much shared info, though, unlike the Death Generals. :I think it would be best to cover Bagramon, DarkKnightmon, Tsuwamon, Tactimon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, the Vilemon, and the Death Generals in the lead, with all of them being (main) links to unique pages (with the possible exception of Vilemon). The Death General page itself should be merged into this page, since there does not seem to be much info that will be respective to the group itself (beyond a paragraph), with (main) links to each of the generals. :There's no need to call out Troopmon alone in the first section, since there are several other "generic troops", like the Chikurimon or Minotarumon. I think it would be best to cover all of them in one section, since they are usually just taken from the HQ anyway. :There isn't much need to separate the Zone armies from the Land armies—both are just whatever troops Bagra has decided to have stationed in an area. They do not differ in nature; at best you could say that the Zone armies impose martial law and search for the CCs, while the Land armies just impose martial law. :I'm going to head you off at the pass—no speculative or rumored info will be posted. Until Ep 35 airs, you shouldn't even mention Honey Land. :We will, however, need to separate the anime armies from the manga armies, since the two materials have rapidly diverging storylines. :Finally, Twilight. As far as we know, DarkKnightmon is the only Twilight member that joined Bagra, and he's not that far different from the other types of the armies' "former members". Since Twilight is still ongoing in the manga, it would be best to cover the group on its own page, and move its members to Bagra (or Xros Heart) as we get confirmation. So, I would propose something like this: ;Description ;Members *''Bagramon'' *''DarkKnightmon'' *''Tsuwamon'' *Vilemon *-poss Three Head Officers header *''Tactimon'' *''Lilithmon'' *''Blastmon'' *-poss Death Generals header *''Dorbickmon'' *''NeoVamdemon'' *''Zamielmon'' *''Olegmon'' *''Splashmon'' *''Gravimon'' *''Apollomon'' *Armies (anime) **Green Zone (Troopmon, Chikurimon, Mammothmon, Pteramon, Rhinomon, Coelamon, Minotarumon, Orochimon, Apemon, Drimogemon) **Island Zone (Mantaraymon, Gizamon, Divermon, Octomon, Flymon, Ebidramon, Seadramon) **Magma Zone (SkullMeramon, BlueMeramon, Meramon, Frigimon) **Lake Zone (Icemon, Troopmon, Pteramon, Daipenmon) **Sand Zone (SkullScorpiomon) **Heaven Zone **Forest Zone (MegaKabuterimon Blue, GranKuwagamon) **Shinobi Zone (Shurimon, Asuramon, Gaiomon, Etemon, Ninjamon, Caturamon, Kotemon, Kabukimon) **Sweets Zone (Monzaemon, WaruMonzaemon, Troopmon, Raremon, Brakedramon) **Sword Zone (Dinohyumon, Troopmon) **Dragon Land (Fanglongmon, Flarerizamon, Brachiomon, DarkTyrannomon, Devidramon, Megadramon, Salamandermon, Gigadramon) **Vampire Land (Devimon, LadyDevimon) **Honey Land (Honeybeemon, GrandisKuwagamon, Blossomon, Flybeemon) **Cyber Land (robot copies of Andromon, MetalTyrannomon, Sealsdramon, and Whamon that were operated by the Drippin) **Gold Land (Mermaimon, Depthmon, MarineDevimon, Scorpiomon) **Canyon Land (Anubismon, Centarumon, Cerberumon, Eaglemon, Hippogriffomon, Sagittarimon, Thunderbirmon, Wendigomon) **Other (dream forces, Ebemon, Machinedramon, Arkadimon (Ultimate), Disc Zone forces, HQ Troopmon, etc.) *Armies (manga) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Snow Zone **Sweets Zone **Other (dream forces, HQ Troopmon, flashback forces (like Corridor Zone), etc.) But the Troopmon are more universal in being used by the Bagramon as foot soldiers (like the grunts of the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series) while the Vilemon work for Blastmon. Vampire Land is confirmed as NeoVamdemon's domain and needs only the army members to be added by Sunday/Monday. Plus, Twillight should stay separate, only DarkKnightmon (and his components) are transfered with only the Super DarkKnightmon(and other DarkKnightmon + ???? Xros) entry remaining. ;Members *''Bagramon'' *''DarkKnightmon'' *''Tsuwamon'' *-poss Three Head Officers header **''Tactimon'' **''Lilithmon'' **''Blastmon'' *-poss Death Generals header **''Dorbickmon'' **''NeoVamdemon'' **''Zamielmon'' **''Olegmon'' **''Splashmon'' **''Gravimon'' **''Apollomon'' * Twilight (Link to Twillight) *Armies (anime) **Other (Troopmon, Vilemon, Ebemon, Machinedramon, etc.) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Magma Zone **Lake Zone **Sand Zone **Heaven Zone **Forest Zone **Shinobi Zone ** Disc Zone **Sweets Zone **Sword Zone **Dragon Land **Vampire Land *Armies (manga) **Other (dream forces, HQ Troopmon, flashback forces (like Corridor Zone), etc.) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Snow Zone **Sweets Zone 19:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't the page be updated with Honey Land/Gold Land/Canyon Land Bagra Army members? Honey Land File:Honeybeemon b.jpg|Honeybeemon File:GrandisKuwagamon b.jpg|GrandisKuwagamon File:Flybeemon t.gif|Flyebeemon File:Blossomon t.gif|Blossomon Gold Land File:Mermaimon b.jpg|Mermaidmon File:Scorpiomon t.gif|Scorpiomon File:MarineDevimon t.gif|MarineDevimon File:Depthmon t.gif|Depthmon Canyon Land File:Anubismon b.jpg|Anubismon File:Cerberumon t.gif|Cerberusmon File:Wendigomon t.gif|Wendigomon File:Hippogriffomon b.jpg|Hippogriffomon File:Centarumon t.gif|Centarumon File:Sagittarimon b.jpg|Sagittarimon File:Eaglemon b.jpg|Eaglemon File:Thunderbirmon b.jpg|Thunderbirmon Bright Land File:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon File:Sethmon b.jpg|Sethmon File:Dobermon t.gif|Dobermon File:Grizzlymon t.gif|Grizzlymon File:Oryxmon t.gif|Oryxmon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Reppamon t.gif|Reppamon File:Bullmon t.gif|Bullmon 19:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::As I've said before, protected pages get updated when an acceptable draft is written on the talk page. No one has made any attempt to write a draft yet, so there's nothing for the admins to review. 02:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::But these are galleries to the Bagra Army factions seen in the series so far that have not been added to the page yet. :Why yes, they are galleries. That doesn't make them written drafts. 01:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Fanglongmon is Dorbickmon's main henchman (I still think he serves as Dorbickmon's mode of transprtation in Darkness Mode). GrandisKuwagamon is Zamielmon's servant before Ignitemon defected to Mervamon's side. The Drippins operated robot duplicates of Andromon, MetalTyrannomon, and Sealsdramon as well as Whamon-shaped vessels. Mermaimon is Olegmon's first mate. Anubismon is Gravimon's commander or something. The rest are foot soldiers for the Seven Death Generals. Rtkat3 (talk) 8:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Image Someone added this image of the Bugra Army symbol from episode 31 So use it 20:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's Dorbickmon's flag, but also a fanart rendition. This wiki does not allow fanart in the mainspace. 20:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry people , i goofed it. Sorry. :( 22:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::You can use it on fanfiction or your userpage, that's fine, it's the mainspace that can't have fanart. 23:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dosen't look like the Twilight and Buara army symbol? B.T.W this was the guy who posted it. User:Happy5214, I just goofed so blame him. 05:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Admiral DarkKnightmon? We haven't even seen the subbed version of episode 31. Are we sure that that's DarkKnightmon's role in the Bagra Army now? ChipmunkRaccoon 06:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, the word they use is easy enough to catch. 13:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) This page needs to be renamed I mean it needs to be renamed to plural sense (they are 7). ~~The New Angel~~ :No, it doesn't, and I've explained why multiple times. 16:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't stop If you are not going to let someone edit, then you should add the members in Honey Land and Cyber Land.Tactimon-sama 19:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That would be adding stub-sections to the page, which only consisted of galleries. That is not how protected articles work -- those who want to edit should prove there is something to add by working on a finished-quality section, and then an admin will review that and add it to the article. This means actually adding plot synopsis and info, as the Heaven Zone section has. :I don't understand why you guys expect me to do the work if none of you are willing to even touch it. At least make a draft, even if it isn't that good. 02:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I found the dark version of Grademon Can someone put the Corrupted Grademon picture the Bagra Army article? I'd appreciate it. User:Venage237 :Absolutely not. It's fanart. 21:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) .gifs I have all of the new .gifs ready, except for a few Frontier ones. However, the wiki's image servers are having caching problems again. As soon as that's dealt with, I'll upload all the images, and these will all be filled in again. Please use .gifs for all future Toei control art, as stated on the image upload page. 15:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Notes Incorporate into the page as appropriate: AncientVolcamon is the commander of the Bagra Army group stationed in the Magma Zone who use the Digimon they enslaved to dig up the area's Code Crown. He has a berserker personality prone to raging, so his subordinate SkullMeramon tries to keep him cooled down with some Frigimon. Description When AncientVolcamon learns of Xros Heart's meddling in his domain, he personally confronts them. However, to release his captives, fakes a surrender and gives AncientVolcamon a fake X Loader. However, once learning that he was duped, AncientVolcamon sends his Meramon army after Xros Heart once they manage to free the captives. Fighting , AncientVolcamon seemingly meets his end when Xros Heart manages to plug up the Digimon's volcano back, causing him to explode from the inside out into data. Unfortunately, AncientVolcamon manages to survive, and absorbs his Meramon soldiers to become Fused AncientVolcamon. When the last Code Crown is claimed by Xros Heart at Swords Zone, AncientVolcamon is revived. Attacks *'Atomic Bomber' *'Big Bang Fire' *'Supernova' Other forms Much like MadLeomon, AncientVolcamon can absorb his soldiers to became more powerful. Fused AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon absorbs his Meramon army to achieve this form, causing his face to turn red with a volcano on his chest and fire on his body. Attacks *'Super Big Bang Fire' Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Partner Digimon IceDevimon is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars anime series. Description Serving under as a member of the Bagra Army, IceDevimon attacks the Lake Zone with his army of Icemon and Troopmon when Xros Heart intervenes. Later he tries to corner secretly through the sewer, while most of his army are attacking from outside the castle. However it is interrupted by Xros Heart. He then absorbs the Icemons to form IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent, but still fails to win. Lilithmon thinks that he is so useless she decides to defrost the legendary Daipenmon sealed in the thick ice. After Daipenmon is defrosted, he is sealed in its blue popsicle and his position of commander is replaced by Daipenmon. At the end he is forced to combine with Daipenmon into IceDevimon Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent, before being defeated by Xros Heart. Later, he is revived by the Code Crown in Taiki Kudou's possession and assists in forming . Other Forms Much like and , IceDevimon can absorb the bodies of his troops to become stronger. Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists *'Blue Hawaii Death' Other forms IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent In this state, the wicked Digimon furiously attacks Xros Heart and overwhelms them. Their belief and trust in each other, however, proves to be stronger and Mikey Kudō successfully uses the DigiXros and Shoutmon X4K (Xros Wars) is born. He then proceeds to defend all against the ice-based technique of his enemy and destroy the forcefully fused monster in a single strike, after which Lilithmon commends them and retreats. Attacks * : Releases a big blow of crushed ice after turning the crank on its head. Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Partner Digimon Arkadimon is an extremely bestial and quite instinctive Digimon that exists inside a dimensional rift amid the intersection between the zones that form the Digital World (Fusion). At some point, Lilithmon (Fusion) tamed him and made him a member of the Bagra Army as well as her most powerful servant. He encounters Xros Heart when the group tries to reach Shinobi Zone through the vast data stream and captures them. Then, under Lilithmon´s orders, throws Mikey Kudō afar and leads the rest of the army to his nest in order to devour them while also keeping the X Loader under his vigil to later delivery to his mistress. This however fails when Mikey comes back, now aided by Wisemon (Fusion), and retrieves his allies, thus enabling them to DigiXros to Shoutmon X5 (Fusion) to fight the monster. A fierce battle then takes place, with both Digimon attacking furiously and fending off the techniques of one another. Mikey leads his army out of Arkadimon´s nest and pocket dimension while Shoutmon X5 keeps him occupied. When they are all set, they leave, just for X5 to be grabbed by Arkadimon and held in a firm grip. Mikey then summons the help of Darkdramon (Xros Wars)´s DigiMemory, his attack swooping right through Arkadimon. However, he resists the attack and roars wildly, clearly signaling he is not yet defeated just yet. Shoutmon X5 then hits him with all his energy in a single blow, throwing him away back to his domain. As Lilithmon eventually comes to retrieve the Code Crowns Xros Heart possesses, she breaks through the dimensional walls and make her way to Arkadimon´s lair. Upon arrival, she calls him and finds him laid down upon what remains of his nest, his lower half completely destroyed and his data quickly dissipating, and he dies as she looks upon him, greatly enraging Lilithmon and causing her to mentally explode as madness and wrath consume her. Armed MadLeomon vs. MadLeomon: Armed Mode I know the Bandai dictionary profile says MadLeomon: Armed Mode, but the anime clearly says Armed MadLeomon and I think we should keep the particular section headed as that. Lanate (talk) 03:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :What did we do for LoadKnightmon in that situation? :That kind of makes sense, though, as long as the image stays how it is, and we have some kind of note. 04:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Crusadermon's referred to as LoadKnightmon in its entry, so I think that it should be the same. This is the character page, and the character's name has been given as Armed MadLeomon. Lanate (talk) 05:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit in process Okay, I'll do it over here and then place it back into the main article. Okay. Jdogno7 (talk) 01:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Bagra Army The is a legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World. The army is led by Bagramon, under whom the rule. The Bagra Army has a standing army in each of the Digital World's Zones, each led by a commander that answers directly to one of the Head Officers. These commanders, as well as some of the army's powerful living weapons, are often able to digivolve to higher forms by absorbing the data of their subordinates. The Bagra Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Bagramon Tactimon Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon, and the best tactician among the Head Officers. His weapon of choice is a sealed katana. He supervises MadLeomon and MachLeomon, Zanbamon, Neptunmon, AncientVolcamon, and Kongoumon. Lilithmon Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, and the most skilled manipulator among the Head Officers. She supervises IceDevimon and Lucemon, and controls the powerful but mindless Daipenmon, Machinedramon, and Arkadimon. Blastmon Blastmon is a Mineral Digimon, and the most powerful of the Head Officers. He supervises SkullScorpiomon and Musyamon , and is attended by a troupe of Vilemon. In his battle with Xros Heart in the Shinobi Zone, Blastmon's body was shattered by Shoutmon X5B, yet his head survived. Vilemon Three Vilemon attend Blastmon, acting as his servants and messengers. Damemon/Tsuwamon & Tyutyumon Damemon was accidentally born when the drifting waste data of faeces in the Digital World's dust randomly combined and mutated. His partner is Tyutyumon. Lilithmon picked him up, to be used as a clown for the empire's army, and he settled down in the Bagra Army's headquarters before anyone noticed. Since is his favourite phrase, he has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] Because he constantly says it while criticizing every little part of the imperial army, he is disliked by Tactimon and Blastmon.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/digixw_name.html Become this Digimon's Namer! campaign] Attacks * : Rotates its tonfa and barely hits the target, making it more useful for making the opponent flinch than inflicting damage. *'Gun Vulcan': Fires, from hidden guns in its feet and tonfas, small, black, mysterious objects that spread a foul smell, doing more to make the opponent repulsive than to inflict damage, and causing them to lose their fighting spirit. It is always careful, because it is angered at Digimon living in the area if it isn't completely cleaned after it shoots. *'Boo~st Attack': Spreads a lot of smelly gasses as it strikes, so that even it doesn't know where it will fly off to, inflicting a lot of emotional damage to the opponent due to the hit and the smelly gasses. * : Transforms into Tsuwamon. Zone armies (anime) Green Zone * MadLeomon: A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagra Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart, ruling the Green Zone until he was destroyed by Shoutmon x3. However, MadLeomon is later revived and purified into Leomon. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular foot soldiers of the Bagra Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Minotarumon: A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. ** Rhinomon ** Coelamon: An Ancient Fish Digimon who serves as an earth-swimming spy. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Taiki Kudou, Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Akari Hinomoto when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode), and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. ** Drimogemon: A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLeomon to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It was destroyed when Zenjirou threw the Star Sword at the lit area where Drimogemon is. ** Apemon: Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Coelamon t.gif|Coelamon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Apemon t.gif|Apemon Island Zone * Neptunmon: He serves as a general of the Bagra Empire's sea army and serves under Tactimon. He rules in the Island Zone and seeks the Island Zone's Code Crown. Neptunmon leads his army to find the Island Zone's Code Crown. He held Archelomon hostage in an attempt to acquire the Code Crown and later DigiMemories from Team Xros Heart. He is later destroyed by Shoutmon X4 when he made his Kings Bite spear attack Neptunmon. ** Mantaraymon: Giant manta ray Digimon that wear aircraft carrier-style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. ** Gizamon: A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. ** Divermon: A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. ** Flymon: A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. ** Ebidramon: A shrimp-like Digimon. ** Seadramon: A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.gif|Seadramon Magma Zone * AncientVolcamon: One of the strongest Digimon in the Bagra Army. He rules the Magma Zone while being kept calm until his power is needed. ** SkullMeramon: A fire-elemental Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under AncientVolcamon. ** BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who was SkullMeramon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Heart to escape. He sacrifices his life to protect Dorulumon from SkullMeramon's attack. ** Meramon: A bunch of fiery Digimon that makes up AncientVolcamon's army. ** Frigimon: Some were used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. File:SkullMeramon t.png|SkullMeramon File:BlueMeramon t.png|BlueMeramon File:Meramon t.gif|Meramon File:Frigimon t.gif|Frigimon Lake Zone * IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Lilithmon's servants. He leads an army of Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms IceDevimon's army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Pteramon: Some were shown carrying the Icemon in IceDevimon's army. * Daipenmon: Originally sealed in the thick ice, Daipenmon is released under Lilithmon's order. It then sealed IceDevimon in its blue Kakikaki-kun and replaced him to command the attack. It combines with IceDevimon into IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent under the influence of Lilithmon's power, but was destroyed by Shoutmon X4K with its Burning Star Crusher. File:Icemon t.jpg|Icemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Pteramon t.jpg|Pteramon File:Daipenmon t.jpg|Daipenmon Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under Blastmon and Lilithmon. They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon that is murdered by Lilithmon when it gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by Machinedramon, giving it the energy to digivolve to HiMugendramon. Heaven Zone On Lilithmon's orders, Lucemon Chaos Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, espousing love and mercy to counter GuardiAngemon's calls for extreme justice. He pretends to be a friend of Xros Heart, and uses their situation to engender support for himself and disdain for GuardiAngemon among the populace, gaining him the presidency. However, as soon as he is coronated and receives the power to summon the zone's Code Crown, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the castle that holds the Code Crown, as well as a giant orb of dark power. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who was siphoning the dark power for her own use. However, he absorbs too much of the dark power, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Forest Zone Kongoumon is a general in the Bagra Army's Forest Zone branch and a servant of Tactimon. When the Digidestined arrive at the Forest Zone, they are eventually ambushed by Kongoumon and his minions, the MegaKabuterimon (Blue). * MegaKabuterimon (Blue): A group of Insect Digimon. * GranKuwagamon: A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon Shinobi Zone Musyamon is a general in the Bagra Army's Shinobi Zone branch, serves under Blastmon. * Shurimon: A recolored Shurimon serves as Musyamon's right-hand man. * Etemon: A bunch of Etemon make up Shurimon's shadow ninja army. * Kotemon: A Kotemon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. * Asuramon: An Asuramon is a member of Musyamon's army. * Gaiomon: A Gaiomon is a member of Musyamon's army. * Ninjamon: A bunch of Ninjamon make up Musyamon's army. * Caturamon: A Caturamon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. * Kabukimon: A Kabukimon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. File:Shurimon (Xros Wars) t.jpg|Shurimon File:Etemon t.gif|Etemon File:Kotemon b.jpg|Kotemon File:Asuramon b.jpg|Asuramon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaiomon File:Ninjamon t.gif|Ninjamon File:Caturamon t.gif|Caturamon File:Kabukimon b.jpg|Kabukimon Sweets Zone Matadormon serves as the general of the Sweets Zone and is a servant of Tactimon. He loves sweets and set up an underground complex to awaken Brakedramon. Though he succeeds in bringing Brakedramon to life, Matadormon is destroyed along with it by Shoutmon x5. * Monzaemon: A bunch of Monzaemon make up Matadormon's army. * WaruMonzaemon: A WaruMonzaemon serves as the henchman of Matadormon and serves as his head pastry chef. He absorbed most of the Monzaemon soldiers to become GigaWaruMonzaemon. * Troopmon: Some Troopmon guarded the prison where the pastry chefs where kept. * Raremon: Originally prisoners of Matadormon who were transformed into mindless sentries that attack any intruder in the underground complex. * Brakedramon: A weapon of mass destruction in the depths of the Sweets Zone that Matardomon wanted to awake by absorbing the citizens' data. It also had Cutemon's parents in a glass pod on its underside so it can regenerate. File:Monzaemon t.gif|Monzaemon File:WaruMonzaemon (Xros Wars) t.png|WaruMonzaemon Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Raremon t.gif|Raremon Brakedramon t.gif|Brakedramon Sword Zone A Grademon serves as the general of the Sword Zone prior to being defeated by Xros Heart. After being defeated by Taiki, he is purified when the Code Crown merge and the Zone is reformatted, and later sacrifices himself to destroy the Digimon Xros Tower. * Dinohyumon: * Troopmon: File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Other members * Ebemon: A cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for Lilithmon, and is responsible for the destruction of the Goddess's Warriors, under Lilithmon's orders. When she arrived in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon had Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart, but Ebemon was destroyed by Baalmon and Xros Heart in the end. * Machinedramon: A massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that was summoned to the Sand Zone by Lilithmon. During battle, it ate some SkullScorpiomon to become HiMugendramon, but is soon destroyed by Beelzemon and Shoutmon X4K. * Arkadimon: An Arkadimon was unleashed by Lilithmon to separate Taiki from the rest of Team Xros Heart. * Bulbmon: A Bulbmon accompanied Blastmon and his army of Mammothmon and Tankmon in his fight with Kiriha in the Disc Zone. File:Ebemon t.jpg|Ebemon File:Machinedramon t.gif|Machinedramon File:6-14 01.png|HiMugendramon File:Bulbmon t.png|Bulbmon Zone armies (manga) Green Zone * MachLeomon: A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. ** Rhinomon ** Missimon ** Drimogemon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon Snow Zone * Zanbamon ** Musyamon ** Mammothmon ** Troopmon ** Chikurimon File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.jpg|Chikurimon Island Zone While Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and Tactimon prepare to fight in the Snow Zone, Nene's Twilight army is relaxing in the Island Zone, having obliterated Neptunmon and his troops. The smoking remains of Neptunmon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smoulder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. File:Mantaraymon t.jpg|Mantaraymon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon Sweets Zone * Weddinmon: A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler, later absorbing her followers to become Reverse Weddinmon. ** Shortmon ** Candlemon File:XW-06 05 1.jpg|Shortmon File:Candlemon t.jpg|Candlemon Former members Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists